What Adults Might Do
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: When Gai comes back from a mission and finds out Kakashi has been locked up for acting 'funny' towards others, it's Gai's duty as his friend to find out what's wrong. Kakashi on the other hand just wants to have risky fun. Three some. MXMXM. Slight non con. In other words: KakashixGaixSlightlydarkKakashi. More warnings are inside. This is Part two of a request, enjoy.


Title: What Adults Might Do

Rating: R (Heavy Adult)

Chapter: Oneshot

Category: Naruto

Pairing: Kakashi x Gai x Slightly Dark Kakashi

Summary: When Gai comes back from a mission and finds out Kakashi has been locked up for acting 'funny' towards others, it's Gai's duty as his friend to find out what's wrong. Kakashi on the other hand just wants to have risky fun. Three some. MXMXM. Slight non con.

Warning: male to male to male contact. Violence. Bondage. Sex. Adult themes. Slightly evil Kakashi (Just to be safe). Language.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from this story. I only follow the requests and regulations that I'm given.

Request: Story two for request about a KXGXK with two themes. Filled request submission; 'Please make me two stories: both with Gai x two Kakashi's. Make one story romance, another with a reluctant Gai and slightly dark Kakashi. First one dealing with 'what students might do,' and one as, 'Something with a prisoner-sacrifice deal.'/ (A-non)

Thank you for the requests; I hope that you enjoy the second one as well as the first one.

Completed: 9/28/14

* * *

><p>Gai's heart was racing as he jump down the final staircase, his gasping breathe echoing through the dark hallway. He pushed himself through the door after quickly moving ahead, hoping that he would final be brought to what he so badly wanted to see.<p>

When he opened the door, four pairs of eyes were drawn to him, all of which looked concerned. "Lady Tsunade, what's wrong, why was I brought-" Gai was silenced as he focused on Iruka and Sakura, who were standing still and both looking as if they were very nervous. "What's going on?" Gai asked, noticing Shizune standing in back with Ton Ton.

"There's something wrong with Kakashi. He came back from a mission not feeling well. When Shizune took a closer look at him, his sharingan caught her off guard and he attacked her. Sakura was able to fend him off for a bit, having heard the commotion, but before I could get there, he was…" The large breasted woman seemed to think over something. Her glare was hard, "He's acting oddly."

"Attacking comrades? That's not Kakashi, he's not like that…Is everyone alright?" Gai rambled on, drawing closer to the group as he regained control over his breathing. He saw the way that Sakura seemed to shy away.

"Iruka sensei was turning in paper work after we finally reprimanded Kakashi…but just when we let our guard down, Kakashi began acting funny, violent and demanding…" Lady Tsunade continued. Gai looked over at Iruka, who was now watching the ground, his eyes not moving.

"What? You don't look hurt…Did he harm you? What'd he do? I could never see Kakashi trying to hurt you-" Gai looked Iruka up and down, realizing with a small fret that Iruka was blushing furiously, his teeth capturing his lip and chewing on it as if he were embarrassed. Gai snapped his head up, "Just what does 'funny' mean?" His voice was low and stern. His eyes were almost alight with worry as he made sure Lady Tsunade looked him in the eye as she as well began to blush.

"Funny as in he's been trying to make sexual advances, while using great force and speaking a specific person's name." Tsunade was dead serious as she spoke, her hands moving so that they held each one of her elbows.

Gai's mouth dropped open, his body shaking and a horrified look coming over his face, "No! Kakashi's not like that, he's too…too cool for that." Gai stammered off, feeling as if he were at a loss.

"The truth is what it is Gai…There's no indication that it's an imposture shinobi…its full-fledged Kakashi. Iruka said the first one to speak up in a nervous tone. "He has to be under some sort of genjutsu, or something." Iruka's flush was deepening, and Gai felt bad for the younger teacher.

Gai felt his mind pause for a second, "Wait, my lady, did you say that he was muttering someone's name on his lips?" He looked at Tsunade, and the lady looked over at Sakura, as if the younger girl could give him more of the details.

Sakura was hesitant, but she began to speak about the incident, "When I came into the room, and even after Tsunade had gotten to the scene, Kakashi sensei was continued to mutter out your name, Gai sensei." Her eyes looked up at him, and he felt his heart begin to race.

Iruka was able to enter the conversation, backing up what Sakura had said with more Intel. "When he had been with me, he first interacted by leaning his head against me…Asking if I were you…His sharingan was activated…" Iruka stopped his talking, feeling oddly over the situation again and withdrawing into silence.

"Why my name?" Gai asked his voice questioningly. He paused for another moment and then slapped his fist into his palm, as if he understood it all. "Kakashi's acting weird because I've been on a long mission and no one's been offering him up friendly challenges! Because Kakashi can't motivate himself to train alone, he's finally gone mad with boredom!" Gai boasted, sounding proud of his conclusion.

"What?" Shizune asked, "This isn't about a rivalry…This is something more-"

"You know what Gai…Maybe if you went to go talk to Kakashi, it would be better…He'd probably talk to you more too, especially if you're his rival." Lady Tsunade said. "Shizune and I are going to begin looking through the books to see what we can dig up, Sakura is going to head over to Nara clan to see if they've got any remedy, or know of anything. Shikimaru will be able to help since his father's out on a mission right now…Iruka can stay here, and alert us if anything goes wrong while Kakashi's with you Gai." Lady Tsunade looked up, her eyes almost daring Gai to refuse her order, "You'll stay with Kakashi in order to try and gain Intel on what happened on his mission or anything that may be wrong with him."

"I'll do it my lady! Yosh!" Gai's tone was firm, and he saluted as if he were putting all of his heart into it. "This isn't a mission for a fellow comrade, but also for my eternal friend!" Gai proclaimed, moving off towards where Iruka was shuffling.

"Gai…" Lady Tsunade called him over. The ninja moved back towards her, allowing her to lean in and press something into his hand as she did so, "Watch out for that sharingan. He may be your friend…But he seems keen on using it. I don't need to lose both of you." She said, and Gai felt the cold metal hit his hand.

She had given him a key. He clasped it in his grip, moving off towards where Iruka now stood, waiting next to another vault like door. "He's in here?" Gai asked, noticing that there was practically no way that Iruka would be able to monitor what was going on, "You'll be able to hear me call if I need help, right?" Gai asked, almost nervously.

"I should, and don't hesitate to call either…I'll be right here, waiting." Iruka gave him a firm look, the blush still lightly plastered onto his face.

Gai tilted his head, "You said he was acting funny…Was he necessarily violent? Like with the intent to harm or kill?" Gai felt a pain sink into himself, he worried that this wouldn't end well for any of them, and he didn't want to see his lifelong rival die because of some jutsu.

"Not necessarily… Just… Demanding." Iruka seemed to choose his word carefully, as if he was heavily considering what to explain the other shinobi's attitude as.

"Well that's a relief." Gai breathed out a sigh and began to open the door.

"Please be careful." Iruka said his brown eyes looked nervous.

Gai nodded and opened the door. He gently closed it behind himself, straining his eyes to see that there was only one cell currently lit up. 'They stuck Kakashi in one of these cells?' Gai asked as he swallowed his nervousness and moved to where the only light was in the room. It was a long hallway, and even past the few lit torches Gai could tell that the hall continued on.

When he finally managed to reach the flickering light, he gazed into the cell, noticing that Kakashi was lying on the floor, looking almost passed out. "Kakashi?" Gai's tone was light, and for a few long seconds, he thought the other was maybe asleep.

"Gai?" The voice was that of Kakashi's, and Gai's heart instantly began to race as he watched Kakashi turn around. As Lady Tsunade said, Kakashi's sharingan had been revealed, although there was only a moment where Kakashi allowed his eye to stay open. Suddenly, Kakashi pulled his head band over the eye, as if showing Gai that he did not intend to use it anymore. "It is you, you're back!" Kakashi's tone was light, as if he were surprised that Gai was actually standing right there.

"Yeah, but what are you doing? Why did they lock you up in here?" Gai asked, his worry suddenly ebbing away as he relaxed slightly.

"I- I acted like a mad man…poor Sakura and Iruka sensei." Kakashi stood up and moved over towards the bars of his cell. "Are they alright?" His voice was low.

"Yeah…But they said that you were acting funny…Iruka seemed rather shaken…Kakashi…Are you really alright?" Gai seemed a little hesitant to get so close to Kakashi, the man slowly approaching him. He was wary that maybe Kakashi was putting on an act.

"Something was up…Now that I've calmed down though, I know what I was doing was wrong…Lady Tsunade is going to kill me later." Kakashi mumbled out, and paused as he took a final step forward. "There is one thing that I know isn't right…" Kakashi said, and Gai almost had to strain his ears in order to hear him. The man pressed closer to the bars, watching as Kakashi held up his hands to his shoulders, "I'm cold." He said, and seemed to look rather sad by the whole ordeal.

"Ah, well, no big deal, I can just give you my vest…Tsunade took yours along with all of your gear…So I mean I could empty out all of my pockets…"

"You don't trust me?" Kakashi asked, his tone low as if he had just been kicked by an almighty force. His one good eye looked at Gai, and the man felt a tremor of guilt wash through him.

"It's not that I don't trust you…" Gai stammered out, trying to push into the bars more, "It's just that we don't know what's going on, and if you've been compromised…I don't want to lose my friend over it." Gai said, biting at his tongue. 'Kakashi, you mean everything to me.' Gai thought, sighing to himself.

"Then help me to warm up. If you don't trust me, remove your own vest, and your tools. I won't raise a single hand to you…" Kakashi said his voice low and his gaze unmoving.

Gai felt the pressure suddenly, feeling as if it were old times with Kakashi taking charge. "But- I don't even know how to warm you up." Gai said, feeling his face grow warm, "I don't have any blankets or anything."

"Just you being next to me should work…Come sit next to me for a bit…I won't touch you, and I'll keep my sharingan hidden if you're really that worried about it." Kakashi said, and moved towards the small cot that was sitting in the back of the dark cell. He crossed his arms and sat still, watching the ground, "The Gai I knew wouldn't treat me like this…" His tone was sarcastic, and Gai could tell that Kakashi was egging him on, much like how he did during some of their challenges. "Besides…It's not like I'd have the ability to stop you if you really felt threatened by me…You know that, Gai." Kakashi said in a mumbled tone, his eye not once looking up from their spot on the ground.

Gai felt defeated. How was Kakashi going to treat him like this in such a situation? Why couldn't Kakashi just take better care of himself so that situations like this didn't happen? Gai felt the key still pressed into his hand. 'Lady Tsunade wouldn't have given me the key if she knew Kakashi was really a threat, would she? Iruka is outside, waiting…' Gai gave a small grunt and chewed at his bottom lip. Slowly, he began to remove his vest, making sure to set it on the bench in front of the cell. He removed his ninja pack as well, not wanting to take any chances of Kakashi getting ahold of any of his tools.

Slowly, he moved over to the cage's entrance and began to unlock it. He watched Kakashi as the man didn't move, simply sat there, watching the ground. "Can you at least tell me what happened when you were on the trip?" Gai asked, closing the door behind him and walking towards Kakashi. He moved to stand in front of the sitting ninja, looking down at him. "Well?" He asked his voice slightly soft.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Gai." Kakashi's tone was almost dark, and almost immediately Gai regretted the thought of coming into the cage with Kakashi. His heart was racing as he took a step back and found that he was already caught. Kakashi had managed to create a shadow clone, which now stood behind Gai, grabbing onto him tightly and wrapping his arms around him. "Relax though…I'm not going to hurt you." Kakashi said, now standing up from his seated position on the cot.

Gai waited, watching as Kakashi moved over towards him, leaning down in order to pry at the man's hand. Gai fought to keep his hand around the key, wishing badly that he had sewn in pockets to his suit. The clone that held him sent a shock wave through him suddenly, and Gai found himself on the floor within seconds, a pained moan coming from his mouth as he rolled on top of himself.

Kakashi pried the key from his numb hand and then moved over towards the cage door. "Ka-kashi…Don't...You'll get in trouble…Please!" Gai groaned out, feeling the remnants of the shocks travelling up and down his spine. He was grateful that it wasn't Kakashi's full power, and felt a sort of relief that his friend didn't seem to want to kill him…Or at least not right off the bat.

Gai propped himself up as he watched Kakashi make sure that the door to the cell was looked, and then outstretch his hand through the bars and toss the key far down the hall. Next, the silver haired ninja pressed his hands around the lock hole and sent a rapid, powerful pulse through the metal, the heat causing the hole to meld closed to the surrounding bars. "What the hell are you doing?" Gai yelled, and instantly was reprimanded by the clone. His hair was grabbed and he was yanked upwards, a small grunt escaping his lips.

Gai got to his knees, the real Kakashi moving over to him and leaning over, a smile pressing onto his face from underneath the mask. "There's no need to go outside now that I've got you locked in here with me Gai." Kakashi's tone was playful, and Gai could sense that now there was something wrong with his friend. There was darkness to the air as well, and Gai couldn't help but shiver when Kakashi moved his hand towards his face, gripping his chin and angling it upwards. "I've been waiting to get a chance to play with you Gai. I'm sure you won't disappoint now that we've got the time and- privacy." The words danced off of his tongue with sarcasm, and Gai cringed as he brought his hands up in order to slap Kakashi away.

He had his hair once again pulled back on and Gai gave a small yell. Another shockwave was sent spiraling through his body and Gai couldn't even manage a choked scream. Again, his body hit the ground and he felt his body compulsively shivering to try and overcome the pain in his body. "Please don't fight me so much Gai…It'll be less enjoyable for you-"

"Wh-what are you planning?" Gai chocked out, forcing himself up onto his hands and knees. He was physically aware of the hand along his back, and watched as Kakashi's clone gently smoothed over his side, glancing at him as if he were something to be admired. Gai's heart skipped a beat when he noticed that Kakashi's clone had his sharingan exposed, the red and black swirl indicating that it was active. He squirmed out of the grasp, moving forwards and keeping his head down, "Your sharingan! Kakashi, you're going to use it?" His voice held more than just hurt to it. He couldn't believe Kakashi would resort to such a tactic.

"Hm?" Kakashi stood before him, his hands on both of his hips. "My sharingan isn't out…But even if it was, I wouldn't consider using it on you…Unless I had to…" Kakashi looked over at his clone, tilting his head, "Well then…I suppose maybe I could, after all, you seem reluctant to actually listen to me anyway." Kakashi leaned back, his other eye sliding shut and his lips passing a sigh over them, "I've had my eye out around you before and you've trusted me…What makes this time so much different? Do you not consider me a comrade anymore?" Kakashi's tone was sarcastic and exaggerated sounding.

Gai looked up at him, moving so that he was in a kneeling position. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's that you're not acting like yourself…You're not acting like my rival-" He paused, watching as Kakashi pulled down his mask, his lips and chin becoming exposed. His sharingan was still covered, but Gai could see the long cut almost perfectly now as Kakashi took another step forward. Gai took in the man's face, not having seen it for such a long time. He knew that there were only about two people that had ever seen Kakashi's face, and he was the only one that was still alive. Kakashi kept the lower half of his face well hidden, and Gai knew that this was something very out of character for his rival to do. He watched, not saying anything as Kakashi moved towards him, smiling all the while, his eye looking lazily down at him. Gai felt nervous as Kakashi closed the distance, his face outlined by shadows, making him look even more attractive than what Gai was used to. His black eyes burned the image of Kakashi's soft looking lips into his mind, the idea of having them pressed against him very apparent within his brain.

"Gai, I may be acting strange, but I'm not lying when I'm doing this…I've always thought of you in different ways." Kakashi's voice was soft, and Gai was frozen in place as Kakashi rolled his hand against his shoulder, digging his nails in slightly as if to try and keep him there in place. Gai saw a haziness fall over himself as Kakashi leaned in and gently placed his own lips on top of his own, licking attentively on Gai's own. His body was rushing with heat all of a sudden, and Gai worried that he would be unable to pull away if he allowed Kakashi to do this any longer. His mind swelled with the idea that Kakashi was still under some sort of jutsu, and that this wasn't his friend's true intentions. He couldn't let his best friend do such a thing that could possibly ruin them for the future. He didn't want to lose his rival over this!

Gai ripped himself away, shoving at Kakashi and feeling the heavy weight of his already tired body. The last few lightning waves through his body were quickly numbing him and messing up his chakra flows. How was he going to beat Kakashi, let alone two of them? Gai raised a hand as Kakashi quickly drew up, looking furiously over at Gai. "Now wait…I- I don't know what's going on, but you gotta stop Kakashi. This is weird! We're friends!" Gai had lost the whereabouts of the clone, yet soon enough found him as he quickly grabbed and pinned down his hands from behind. Gai kicked his legs up; attempting to use a powerful kick aimed at the clones head in order to dislodge him. However, Gai wasn't fast enough, instead, he was caught by another wave of shocks, this time them making his heart rattle.

It was painful and he couldn't help but scream out with the pain that enraptured him. The real Kakashi was there in an instant, pushing a hand over Gai's mouth to keep him quiet. "You're being too loud Gai…You don't want Iruka sensei to hear us, do you? I wouldn't mind an audience, but I was just taking your preference into consideration. "Kakashi's eye was closed, and his smile was wavering as Gai tried to focus on him. The shock waves caused his vision to blur, and even if he wanted to, there was no way that he was going to be able to bounce back so quickly.

He was aware of Kakashi's hand pressing down onto his lips, keeping him from yelling. He was aware of Kakashi's other hand moving somewhere along his neck, as if testing the fabric of his suit. He was keenly aware of Kakashi between his legs, thighs outstretched and one of his knees firmly pressing against his ball sack, although he wasn't sure if the other man had noticed. The warmth was deafening as Kakashi's hand trailed down his side and around his chest. The silver haired ninja's finger pressing against one of Gai's clothed nipples and the man found himself grunting and turning red. His body was shaking, and he knew that he was perspiring by now, nervous and worried. "You're sensitive Gai…You've never been touched like this…" Kakashi said, as if he could confirm it just by touching lightly onto Gai's body. "You're nipples are hard, and I haven't even gotten to lick them yet." Kakashi breathed out, and Gai watched as Kakashi's eye looked back up at him, watching for anything that Gai represented as an emotion. "You're turned on already." Kakashi said, and Gai clenched his fists.

He was going to try it…He brought one of his knees up and tried to wiggle so that it knocked into Kakashi's exposed side. However, the ninja didn't so much as finch when Gai made contact. The black haired man lay there, looking up at the man who glared back at him. There was a sigh from Kakashi, and then slowly he removed the hand that was on Gai's mouth. "How about this…" He lightly pushed up his headband, exposing the sharingan, which gazed back at him, motionless. "I won't use it, as long as you don't give me a reason to. You know I'm good on my word."

"You're making a mistake Kakashi. This isn't you. You wouldn't do this…Not with me." Gai felt the twisting of hands around his wrists as the other Kakashi gripped him harder. He gritted his teeth, but still kept his eyes on the other man, "Please, I don't know what you're doing, but you gotta stop…Please Kakashi, this isn't right." Gai's breathing was hard, and he felt nails digging into his hands. The Kakashi above him was shifting so that he could lean over Gai from above.

"Gai, it's always been my desire to fuck you raw." The words were lewd, and Gai instantly found himself filled with energy and anger.

"You let me go right now! RIGHT NOW!" He shrieked, but was instantly stopped by another wave of lightening. His head was beginning to hurt, and this time, he became a lot quieter. He groaned as he felt the Kakashi above him begin to move again, this time focusing chakra into his finger.

"This is going to hurt if you move a lot. I highly doubt that you're going to willingly remove your clothing for me…So I'm sorry ahead of time Gai." The tone was light, but Gai could hear it all the same. His mind wandered to when they were kids and he was always trying to get Kakashi to challenge him, or to train. He wanted those days back. He wished they could be young again, training together and practicing their moves.

The tearing of fabric and prickles of pain along his chest woke him up though, drawing him out of his daze and focusing on what Kakashi was doing. The man had used a thin bolt of chakra to make a rip in his clothing. It had nicked him, causing small well of blood to form, but he was paying closer attention to what Kakashi was doing. The man had clasped both sides of his torn suit and was now ripping at it furiously so that Gai's bare skin was becoming exposed to the open air. The man tried hard to will himself into more of an awakened state, but the numbness was too great.

Gai was forced to watch as Kakashi ripped his suit down to his groin, the organ laying there now, exposed and limp to the two other ninja. Both watched, Kakashi giving him a little disappointed look, "I thought this would turn you on more…Maybe you need more restraints Gai?" Kakashi's tone was smooth.

"He needs more stimulation." The other Kakashi cooed in, leaning forward, his mask having been pulled down as well. "I bet you're begging for lips on you Gai. It's alright to say so."

"I can't believe you're not wearing under ware Gai. Are you always like this under your clothing? So exposed? You're pretty much asking for it." Kakashi's tone was darker from his knelt over position. He watched Gai's face coldly, and the man leaned his head away in order to focus on something else. He couldn't feel his legs or his hands. His one side was slowly coming back to him, but for the most part, Gai felt like dead weight.

'I can't even defend myself against Kakashi. He's going to-' Gai watched as the Kakashi above him leaned the rest of the way in, kissing him from upside down. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but the clone easily forced his lips open and began slithering his tongue inside. Kakashi tasted like something sweet, and Gai found it hard to believe that Kakashi was actually enjoying this. 'He would never voluntarily do this with me…This is all because of the jutsu.' Gai thought, shutting his eyes and feeling one of his hands beginning to tingle.

As the clone explored his mouth, Gai realized that his hands were close to the clone's own organ. The firm appendage became apparent to him while he began to flex his fingers out in order to feel for anything and gain back control. He paused in his movements when finally the clone pulled back, taking in a deep breath of air. "He's getting more and more adventurous. You can't wait to see me, can you? Do you want me inside you already Gai?" Kakashi's tone was almost seductive, but the black haired ninja was only able to try and look away.

He had to admit that he was turned on by Kakashi. The thought of Kakashi doing such things with him had crossed his mind, but he didn't want them to be forced. Gai had always figured that if Kakashi had wanted him in any way, than the other shinobi would have said something. To have Kakashi's voice saying such things to him now, it only made the situation that much more enticing and realistic. "Look Gai." Kakashi's clone breathed out, pointing towards Gai's lower half. Looking down, Gai watched as Kakashi played with his organ, sticking his tongue out and lightly licking at the tip. Kakashi's two eyes watched him back, as if daring him to say anything or think that he wasn't attractive with the tip of his cock nearly brushing those lips. Gai saw that his cock was fully erect, pulsing and twitching slightly.

"H-how?" Gai croaked out, feeling his vocal cords strumming as they tried to gain back their control as well. He watched as Kakashi began to pull lightly on his balls with his free hand, the silver haired ninja bent over his cock and finally beginning to suck on it. Gai cringed slightly, the vibrations slowly seeping into his body as he began to feel his lower half again.

"Even though you're numb, your body still managed to get hard Gai." Kakashi's clone mocked him, "You must really want me." The clone leaned over again, this time watching Gai with only his sharingan, "And I don't even have to use genjutsu or anything else on you. You're mine." Gai felt his heart race and he shut his eyes as best he could, squeezing them and willing away the situation.

"Sto-stop!" He rasped out, his voice cracking. He shivered again and began to try and wiggle out of the two's grasp. He moved so that he was slightly on his side, Kakashi still firmly attached to his cock. "Please."

"That's a good angle!" The clone breathed out, "Thank you Gai for helping out." He said, and the black haired ninja looked up at him. He saw the way he began to rearrange himself, making sure that Gai's face was now completely in his lap, his cheek rubbing against his growing cock through his clothing. The ninja used a free hand in order to grab onto the side of Gai's head and push him deeper towards the organ.

Gai's lips parted and he found himself taking a mouthful of Kakashi's bound cock, the fabric heavily hiding it. Gai gave a muffled yell. "You'll make too much noise with nothing in your mouth. If you do something with that tongue of yours, it'll be easier on all of us." The clone's tone was hard, and Gai's face was streaming with tears from nearly being smothered by the cloth. It was hard for him to breath, and he was unable to angle his throat any better to gain more air.

"You're going to hurt him doing that." He faintly heard Kakashi say after he had taken the organ out of his own mouth. "If he passes out or gets hurt, it'll be your fault." The real Kakashi's voice was dark, and it almost seemed as if he were threatening himself.

Gai felt himself being released, the clone's hands instead letting him go so that he could move to take off his own shirt. Gai instantly took the chance to sit up, trying to push the silver haired ninja from off his cock. Kakashi glared up at him though and used his teeth to lightly bite around Gai's cock. Gai stopped, gasping as he squinted through the pain to watch Kakashi. The man took himself off his dick and looked up at him, drool running down his face, "Look, you're body isn't exactly fighting the attention, why are you so reluctant to let me have you?" Gai blushed furiously.

"This isn't you! You've never-"

"-had the guts to do this. We've been over this Gai. Give me a chance to make you happy." Kakashi's tone was almost pleading, and Gai could hear the sincerity within it. He wished badly that they weren't in a prison cell, and that they were together at one of their own apartments. At least then it would feel more real, more comforting.

Gai watched as Kakashi stared back up at him, slowly raising himself off of the ground in order to move. Gai felt him lightly press a hand into his barely clothed thigh. He could feel his hands being tied from behind himself, his eyes not leaving Kakashi as the man before him smiled back, looking pleasantly pleased. Gai wasn't sure why he let the clone restrain his hands further, but once he felt the tightness of the cloth around his wrists, Gai felt a piece of himself crumble. "I don't like this Kakashi." Gai said his voice small, eyes unmoving as he looked down towards the small amount of space between himself and the other ninja.

Hands embraced him from behind, and Gai was aware of the clone tugging him lightly backwards. "You're scared…That's understandable. You shouldn't be Gai." The clone's tone was almost alarmingly calm and carefree sounding. "You're new to this kind of thing, and I'm willing to take time to show you, but I can't promise you that I'll hold back. We're both adults, and this is my chance to show you what I've always wanted to have with you." The clone's tone was soothing, and Gai could feel the warm air pressing against his shivering ear. Kakashi's bare skin was rubbing up against his back, although there still lingered a great amount of clothing from the suit on his back though.

Looking down at Kakashi, he saw the way Kakashi leaned up towards his face, making sure that his lips just about touched his lips before he whispered out, "This is how I feel about you." The kiss that followed seemed passionate, and Gai wasn't sure how to respond. He leaned back, trying to gain some space between his face and Kakashi's own tongue. The organ was trying to invade his mouth and the man wasn't sure if he was willing to take that again. His mind swirled with what Kakashi had said, but it also clamored to remember that Kakashi was currently under some sort of jutsu that could be making him state such things.

The clone from behind was unzipping his suit from behind him, and soon enough, Gai felt Kakashi's hands running along his back, digging his nails in as well as lightly taking sections of his neck into his mouth. The man sucked gently, though progressed to more violent biting as Gai made small noises. He wasn't sure why, but it felt good having the other marking his body up with his warm mouth and moist tongue. Kakashi was assaulting his front, making sure to suck on a nipple while tweaking one with his free hand. Gai was positive that he had one of the clone's hands and one of Kakashi's hands dancing along his cock, both arguing silently for more touches and personal time. Gai gasped when a nail nicked the tip of his cock, and he shuddered when Kakashi drew back, looking up at his clone, "I think it's about time to get this started." He said, and Gai was certain that the clone was agreeing with him.

"Started?" Gai asked, pulling at his restraints. Hands grabbed him from behind and began to shift him so that he was on his hands and knees. Kakashi's hands were along his thighs, pulling him backwards and seeming to prop him up into a very 'open' position. "Huu-" Gai grunted out, unable to hold himself up, instead falling once more into the lap of the clone.

The only difference now was that the clone was sporting a very erect and very thick organ in all of its glory. He blushed, glaring up at the clone, "You'll be sucking on me…Please don't bite me or use your teeth." Kakashi's clone said, smiling down at him. Gai was reluctant though, instead resorting to the attempt of pulling himself upwards so that he was no longer being pocked in the face by the organ. The real Kakashi wasn't going to allow it though. Gai felt hands roughly grab his ass cheeks and force them apart.

"The more you suck me, the better I'll prepare you, Gai." The tone was hard, and Gai felt a tremor run through him as he did so. "Would you like me to lick you wet?" Gai was aware of a finger dipping down and rubbing tentatively against his entrance. He felt the warm thumb being pressed harder when he didn't answer, and it took Gai another second to fully understand what Kakashi had meant.

"Please don't Kakashi, It's gross." He said, and felt himself being grabbed by his shoulders and pulled forward until he was met with another pair of warm lips. They bit at his own pair, trying to suck and entice them to part, but Gai did his best to keep them tightly closed.

"I'll prepare you differently then…" Kakashi mumbled out, and Gai felt Kakashi pull away.

He felt the clone press his tongue against his lips, dancing delicately and then flickering over his skin in order to try and tease him. Gai only tried to twist his head away, not sure if he was completely enjoying the clone's extra attention. There was suddenly a wet finger against his entrance, and Gai tightened up in order to try and resist the digit. Kakashi persisted though, and soon enough, Gai's body was being invaded by the organ, it slipping deeply into his body. "Ahhhh!-ha!" Gai gasped, unable to stop himself from the sudden burst.

"Shhh~" The clone gently hushed out, pulling Gai's head towards his own chest. "Why don't you try and leave a mark too? You'll keep your mouth better preoccupied." The question was more of a demand, and Gai wasn't sure that there was any turning back. He wouldn't be able to change the situation, and he sure as heck didn't want Iruka to walk in now to see what was going on. He wanted to spare Lady Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura the sight as well, thinking that it would be disastrous if they saw him in such a situation.

Feeling the finger beginning to slowly pull out of his body, Gai shivered when Kakashi pushed it back in, sighing as he remarked, "You're tight and warm Gai…You'll have to relax if you expect to keep going without being in much pain." The comment only made Gai feel more embarrassed, causing him to lean forward and into the clone's chest.

Slowly, Gai took his tongue and rolled it over the area. He thought about how Kakashi and his clone had done it, wondering if it would be close to the same thing. He pressed his teeth against the skin, and captured it. A low hiss came from the person he hung onto, and with eyes cast up, he could see Kakashi's face with an odd look to it. Although it was the silver haired ninja's clone, Gai watched as the sharingan closed, and the normal eye slide into a thin line. His head rolled back, and a hand came up to lightly press against the back of Gai's head, as if trying to pull him in closer. Gai felt his face grow warm, and his lower body radiate with heat. The light blush that followed over the clone's face only enticed Gai more. 'He's enjoying it?' Gai thought, and his body shivered with the idea of Kakashi enjoying the activity. He began to suck on the skin, and watched against as the clone's head rolled back, a light moan pressing out and over his lips as he did so. Gai rocked forwards, gripping more of the skin and then sucking more deeply.

Another finger was suddenly added into his body and Gai unconsciously bit down harder, feeling it was the only way to get rid of the pain. The clone pulled on Gai's hair, forcing him backwards and away from the skin. "Too hard." The clone snapped out, and gave Gai a rather angry look.

"Sorry, that was my fault…I added another finger." Kakashi was saying from somewhere below Gai's body. The man dangled there, the only thing really holding him up was the tightened grip holding onto his hair.

"I'm sorry." Gai said, his voice low and his breathing heavy. He watched as the clone eyed him again, smiling suddenly.

"If you're really sorry, maybe you could start sucking me." Gai was dropped, his face hitting the inside of the clone's thigh. His face bobbed slightly as he made contact with Kakashi's dick. The clone pressed his face once more into his organ, cooing along, "Come on, make a challenge out of it, and see how much you can take into your mouth before you choke."

Gai felt himself shake again, his body growing weird and feeling funny from having the two fingers scissoring within him. He gave a grunt when the real Kakashi pulled out, removing the fingers entirely. "I wouldn't just yet…He might bite down on you once I push in."

"Push what in?" Gai asked his voice slightly louder as he strained to see Kakashi on his knees, directly in back of him. He felt the hand slid up his thigh and finally rest along one of his ass cheeks. Kakashi spread the mound of flesh upwards, and Gai felt the contact of air against his wetted entrance. "Please, Kakashi, I don't think this is going to work- It's-"

Kakashi was smiling though, looking back at Gai as he drew his organ closer to Gai's entrance, "You've enjoyed this the whole time. Your cock's been begging for this attention, and once you've cummed a few times, you're going to realize how much you love having my dick inside you."

Gai was at a loss for words, mostly because he wasn't sure how to respond to such a brazen comment. He felt hands along his shoulders, as if the clone was anticipating the pain. He felt Kakashi's mushroomed head begin to enter his body, the organ moving his puckered lips as it did so.

The feeling was burning, and Gai thought that he was going to through the hardest and worst training of his life. He rocked his hips forwards, trying to get away from Kakashi's thick cock, but the hand and person in front of him kept him well enough in place. He spread his legs a little further, hoping that the parted angle would help Kakashi's organ to lessen the pain. It did almost nothing though, except for to make Kakashi give out a pleasant sigh. He ground his teeth together and swore he could taste blood and sweat within his mouth. He clasped his eyes closed and thought he saw an array of lights dancing around his brain. The hand along his shoulder clasped him tighter, and Gai tried to focus on that pain rather than the other.

When Kakashi was finally inside of him, Gai was aware of the balls tightly pressed against his body, along with the very filling organ that was deeply embedded into his ass. "Shit Gai…You're painfully tight. Your ass his pulling me in." Kakashi's heaved out, grasping both sides of Gai's body in order to dig into them and gain a hold.

"It's- it's too much Kakashi….Please, please pull out." Gai groaned, his eyes brimming with tears and his face finally falling willingly into the clone's lap. "I can't do this." He gasped, his ass tightening around the organ in his body and sending a shiver of pain up through his spine. "It hurts." He finished, and thought he was going to actually start crying.

"Once I start moving, you'll enjoy it Gai. You're body won't ever want anything else." Kakashi's tone was soft and seductive, and Gai felt himself pushing his face deeper into the clone's body as if to hide himself away.

"Please suck on me Gai." Kakashi's clone said, holding his organ in his own hand while looking down at Gai. Gai watched him with his dark eyes, seeing that Kakashi's clone seemed to have an oddly sad look over his face. "I want to feel good…And it'll take your mind off the pain until your body adjusts." His voice sounded truthful, and Gai realized that he wasn't being sarcastic or mean.

Slowly, Gai leaned into the lap further, twisting his shoulders so that he could place himself better in front of the overwhelming appendage. "It's big…" He said, gasping slightly when Kakashi's clone helped to pick up his chin so that he could better get to the tip.

"That's what's in your ass right now. All of me." Kakashi breathed from behind him, his breathing ragged as he tried hard to keep up a very slow and comfortable pace, "Its hard taking my time Gai." Kakashi said, and Gai felt the shiver from Kakashi's body being transmitted from his organ.

Gai took the tip into his mouth, slowly rolling over it with his tongue. He was having trouble keeping his teeth from running into the sides, mostly due to the fact that he had no support except for the little leverage his body allowed him to have while still being bound up. His abs helped him to move more, and Gai realized that he simply had to ease into the activity in order to enjoy it. Kakashi's cock brushed against something inside of his body, and Gai instantly tensed up, a moan coming out of his mouth from between the organ he had in it. "That's the spot we want. It's your prostate, if I hit it more; you'll cum and relax faster." Kakashi said, breathing hard.

"How's it feel to have me fucking that spot Gai? Does my dick taste good?" The clone was asking, tilting his head to the side and a light blush coming over his face. There was still a hand on the back of Gai's head, and as he sucked on the twitching cock, he occasionally felt the clone's hand push his head down so he would take more of it in. His eyes were tearing up and Gai felt Kakashi moving more forcibly into his body.

His ass felt like it was being ripped apart. That spot in his cavity kept being hit, which only caused Gai to moan even more. He had to admit that he enjoyed the sensation, and having Kakashi there being the one causing it almost made it that much better. His cock was begging to be touched, and it currently slapped against the ground of the cell, dripping pre cum all over the floor as Kakashi pounded into him. "Let's see who can cum first Gai…" Kakashi said, his breathing hard, "With how tight and warm you are, I'm not going to last much longer. You're wet-"

Gai felt overwhelmed at Kakashi's words. The dirty talk was taking his senses over, with each thrust of Kakashi's cock, Gai was falling over himself. Soon enough, Kakashi pounded deep into him, and his body erupted. He came hard, his seed splashing in a small puddle along the ground. He felt the clone in front of him grab himself suddenly, pumping his organ while Gai's lips were still biding for room on the shaft. Kakashi was delving in deeper, his thrusts shallow and hard against the tightening and convulsing walls that surrounded his organ. Soon enough, Gai was widening his gaze as he felt something warm suddenly jet into his body, Kakashi having spilled his load within him. He shivered at the feeling, but was soon taken by surprise when the clone burst within his mouth, Gai choking on what went down his throat while trying to spit out what was caught along his tongue. He felt Kakashi leave his entrance while the clone pumped the rest of his organ dry.

Gai was leaning over the clone's knee when he felt Kakashi begin to life him up from behind. The ninja was grabbing at his hand restraint and pulling him up to his knees. Gai was positive that he couldn't move. There was no way that his numb legs were going to support his body. He tried though, feeling the urgency in Kakashi's movements. He was dragged to the small cot, Kakashi laying him down onto his back, Gai's wrists suddenly swelling with uncomfortable pressure. "The ground's probably bothering you…We'll do the rest on here." Kakashi said, looking over at his clone. "You wanna go?" He asked, and the clone seemed to smirk as if Kakashi were crazy.

"Of course I do. There's no sense in just you getting to have all of the fun." The clone mocked out. "You're going to enjoy that mouth of his. No gag reflex." The smile only made Gai feel slightly ashamed of himself as he watched the clone come closer towards the bed, stroking himself into a more 'fuller' state.

The real Kakashi made his way in back of Gai, slowly picking Gai up in order to get behind him. Gai could feel Kakashi's chest pressed up against his back and head. He angled his head up, looking at the ninja as he stared at his clone. "Hurry up, you're wasting time." Gai thought he could hear hostility in the voice.

The clone quickly made his way onto the bed, moving Gai's legs so that he was situated between them. Gai watched the clone, scooting ever so slowly towards Gai's already wet entrance. "You'll have to tell me if it hurts Gai…I'll try and go slow though." The clone breathed out, slowly leaning his organ into the tunnel. Gai felt his body tighten, only half on impulse. He felt Kakashi lean forward though, reaching his hands forwards and underneath his thighs in order to raise them up and closer towards his main body. Gai felt himself being broadcasted and opened up to the world.

He twisted slightly, feeling a pain in his ass starting to form. "You'll get in easier if he's like this." Kakashi breathed out over him, and Gai looked up at him.

"Don't put me on display! This is embarrassing." He snapped out, but was silenced when an organ was being shoved into his ass again. He rolled his head back, using Kakashi as a prop. He groaned, his prostate instantly being rocked against. "No!" He breathed out, feeling the pressure deepen when the clone rocked slightly as if to see if he were all the way in.

"So tight…Your walls are sucking me in. I feel like my dick's being crushed." The clone rasped out, and Gai saw that the light blush and twisted expression were authentic. He tried to take a breath, feeling Kakashi's organ once again pulsing inside of his body.

"Please at least stop talking so vulgarly." Gai begged his voice almost desperate sounding as he felt nails being dug into his thighs. Kakashi's eyes were trained on his clone, as if he were jealous that the other was getting to have the other hole in Gai's body.

The black haired ninja felt a hand dancing along his cock again, the clone having reached up and grabbed onto it. His cock was being pumped and his ass was being stuffed with Kakashi's heat. Gai felt his body rushing once more with blood. "Kakashi." Gai breathed out, his eyes shutting when he suddenly felt the clone begin to surge into him, as if he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck- Say it again Gai…" Both Kakashi's hummed out with pleading enthusiasm. Their voices in unison as they practically begged to have Gai say their name again.

"Kakashi." Gai panted, feeling his body filling up with excitement. He rolled his head back and succumbed to the extra attention of both Kakashi's. The organ in his body slammed into him only once after he began to cum all over himself, the clone still pumping his organ as he spilled more cum into his body. Gai groaned out, his body filled with two loads as the clone pulled himself out. He felt his ass swell with pain and wished that it would go away. He could feel the cum beginning to push its way out.

"Gai…" Kakashi's tone was somewhat careful, hesitant almost.

Gai looked up at him, breathing hard as he did so, making eye contact with the other man. He saw that Kakashi's sharingan was still out, but that there was an odd look to the other man's face. Gai pushed himself off of Kakashi, the pained shock from his ass making him wince as he turned to look at the other ninja. "What? You're not done yet?" Gai was sure his comment was more anger filled than it should have been. Kakashi almost looked surprised to hear him talk.

"You…Are you mad at me?" He asked, and Gai saw that there seemed to be something different about Kakashi all of a sudden.

"You need to explain yourself…I want to know what's wrong with you Kakashi. I can't do this-"

"It's gone." Kakashi said suddenly, and Gai turned to see if Kakashi maybe meant the shadow clone. The clone was still there, leaning over in order to undo Gai's bindings.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Gai felt confused and slightly frustrated. He tore his hands to the front of his body, feeling them and wriggling them to make sure that he was in control of them again.

"The voice. It was telling me that I needed to-" Kakashi's face was a sudden red shade, and Gai watched as the ninja looked completely uncomfortable for the first time. "It was saying that I needed to make you know. That I shouldn't hold back." Kakashi brought his hand up to his head, "I know it's weird, but you've gotta believe me, it was a voice telling me that I had to have sex with you or I would never be happy." Kakashi gave out a small laugh.

"I heard that too, the whole time, since we got back from the mission." The clone stated, reaching over to pick up a small piece of green cloth from the ground. "It was deafening." He stated, handing the cloth to Gai.

'Are they talking about the jutsu?' Gai leaned forward, feeling the pain swelling within his back again. "Well…Are you at least feeling better?" Gai asked, his face turning a light shade of red when he realized what he was supposed to use the cloth for. He reached under himself and began to wipe at the liquid that was falling out. He kept his eyes down cast.

"Much better." Both of the Kakashi's chimed in, smiling and leaning over closer to Gai. The black haired ninja backed away slightly, knowing that he was going to feel oddly about this for a long time. "Would you mind us helping to clean you up?" Kakashi asked his face still smiling and pleasant looking.

Gai felt himself heat up with shame and anger, "You idiot! This is your fault!" He yelled, and watched as Kakashi seemed to take on a hurt look. Both of the other shinobi fell silent though, as if they knew that it wasn't best to provoke Gai at the moment.

Gai gave a small sigh to himself, 'He does seem back to normal though…' He looked back at Kakashi, the man smiling at him with both eyes closed.

"I'm happy you're not afraid of me Gai." Kakashi said, and Gai felt his body boil with conflicting thoughts and feelings.

"I'm happy this happened." Gai said, his voice small, but being heard by both men in the room. There was a heavy air that surrounded the three shinobi, and Gai felt himself smile slightly when a hand reached over and gently placed itself on to his own.

-End.

* * *

><p>Requests: Completed<p>

Began: 9/27/14 8:51 pm

Finished: 10:27pm 9/28/14

-D. D. Darkwriter

Sometimes we never want to see each other, and other times it's like no one else exists.


End file.
